


More than just a team

by Goodnightkate



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightkate/pseuds/Goodnightkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Ziva have been growing closer these past few months, but when a team member they know to be dead is actually alive will the two get through the tough time ahead or will it stop there romance before it has even started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

Chapter 1- The Morning After

Tony p.o.v  
I wake up to the sound of a familiar voice muffled by running water. Turning over I realise that I am not at home but on a couch, a rather unconformable couch, that it seems I spent the night on, but as I slowly wake up from dreamland I also realises that it does not belong to me and I am in fact not at my apartment, but at another apartment that should really be called my second home Ziva's, and this is Ziva's couch and presumably Ziva's blanket on top of me.

The water stops and the muffled voice coming from the bathroom now sound familiar that I am awake and aware on my surroundings, Ziva pops her head out of the door "you're awake, I was going to wake you but its only 7:20 we don't have to be in work while 8" she says rushed as if she thinks I could be angry, but in this moment there is no way I could be angry, I can only see her head but I can tell she has just stepped out of the shower and she looks the most adorable with a water droplet that has made its way down her face and is now hanging onto the end of her nose.

Coming back to reality I am now remembering the night before, me and Zi were the last ones out of the squad room it was late and we had had a long day we decided to order a pizza and put on a movie, I could not believe it when Zi said she had not seen the classic James Bond movie starring Sean Connery, so we rented it, I cannot even remember the film finishing. As if reading my mind Ziva interrupts my thoughts "You fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the film, by the time it ended it was too late to wake you, hope you don't mind". I do not know how she does it but she always seems to know what I am thinking maybe that is why we make such a good team.

Her head disappears from the door as she goes to finish getting ready. I decide to make us breakfast I make pancakes with chocolate which I know is Ziva's absolute favorite American food. Walking in moments later she asked me "what are you making?" with the sweetest smile "Pancakes with chocolate spread " I give myself a pat on the back for a good choice when I see her eyes light up as she takes a bite out of one of the mountain of pancakes now on her plate,. "Nice?" I ask her as if I don't know they are her favorite "I love them thanks Tony, maybe I will have to let you stay more often if I get breakfast every time!", she says cheekily showing her dimples however something behind her voice makes me think she isn't joking.


	2. Consequences

Chapter 2- Consequences

Ziva p.o.v  
After breakfast, we went about clearing the pots, straightening up and finishing getting ready mostly in silence, not that either one of us is upset or angry, but we don't need words to communicate, we know each other too well that words are just not necessary we have our own rhythm and that is just how we like it.

We drove to work in my car as Tony's was still in the car park from last night, I was going to drop him off home after the movie but we never got that far after he fell asleep before the starting credits we through. The drive to work and the elevator ride up to the squad room is quite just like this morning, but also like this morning it is a comfortable silence not awkward, then again it never is with Tony.

We have a laugh, wind each other up and just generally goof around but I know that this is how Tony shows his feelings and to be honest it is helping me show my feelings too after spending so long at Mossard building walls to protect myself and hiding my feelings, it is a real relief that I have finally found someone I can just be myself around.

As we step out of the lift McGee and Gibbs are already in the squad room we are early but, Gibbs is giving us a strange look, probably because I am normally in much earlier than everyone else including Gibbs who practically lives hear and because Tony is never early always on time but never early, he says it is some sort of rule he has, I am not sure but the look Gibbs is giving us right now is one normally reserved for suspects, however he does not say anything and after being briefed on the case or lack of, I sit down and start some paper work that needs finishing.

Gibbs p.o.v  
I came into work early as usual to find McGee already here. He said Abby had gave him a lift to work as his car was 'broke' and she drives past his street every morning, I know them two have had a fling in the past but I think recently they are becoming more then 'just friends' neither of them have said anything, probably because they know what I would say. I have rule 12 for a reason. Jenny. They probably just think I am being a hard ass but I have been there, done that, and I know it almost never ends well and I would hate to see the people closest to me hurt, if anything went sideways.

What is unusual is Ziva's desk empty, I thought maybe she just went for coffee but McGee said he had not seen her yet this morning, which is strange seeing as I cannot recall one day where she wasn't hear before me since she started. Tony's desk is also empty, but that I do not find suspicious. He is never late but also never early, not that I can complain he is one of my best and loyal Agents but does his best work when he is alone often choosing to stay late rather than come in early, which I suspect is so he can delay going home to an empty apartment until all he has to do I go home to sleep, shower and change.

Lately however I have my suspicions about Tony and Ziva who seem to be spending a lot more time outside of work together. I heard them talking about renting a movie yesterday and then DiNozzo turns up this morning wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday leading me to presume that he did not go home at all last night, I am beginning to wonder just how close those two are. I may need to have a word with him, and remind him what my rules are and why they are there.

Just when I am about to take him to the elevator and give him a head slap which is my way of saying I care and they know that, my phone rings with a case. Taking the call I relay the details to my team who are itching for a case after a slow morning of paperwork, I tell the team to gear up. When they are already which does not take long, I tell McGee and Ziva to take one car and me and Tony will take the other, they all give me a confused look as I walk to the elevator probably because I have mixed things up. I know Tony and Ziva work well together, not that Tim is not as good or does not get along with them, Tony and Ziva just work so well together, they flow as one person and understand each other without even having to communicate, and out in the field that is what puts them just the cut above the rest.

I reach the lift and all three of them are still stood there looking at me like I have just grown another head but I really need to have a word and find out just how serious this thing is between the two of them before I decide what to do, not giving anything away I stick with "Are you three waiting for an invite?" before they all come rushing behind after me from which I hear three replies of "No boss".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this is my first fic, i have posted it on fanfiction.net under the same username 'Goodnightkate'.  
> Please, Please, Please review, i am new to this so any constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
> Thanks H.


End file.
